


Are You Worth It? NSFW edition

by Risafi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Multi, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vaginal Fingering, girlxgirl, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risafi/pseuds/Risafi
Summary: The continuation of the series. Select ships only unless otherwise decided. separated due to the rating warning. If you don't like explicit content then this isn't for you.





	1. Cream and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a continuation of the first series; I've attempted to continue it as if they're aging along with the story. Some ages are clearly state, but for reference:  
> Ran, Moca, Tomoe and Misaki are 19ish  
> Kaoru, Chisato, Lisa and Kanon are 20ish 
> 
> may add possible ships later but there is only so many ships you can write before it repeats.  
> tags to also add as it goes along too

At her age, Moca had kind of expected to have a few lingering thought. She had a few dreams in the past involving her bandmates as she found release; but now with Lisa…

Her brain was on overdrive.

Simple, innocent daily things were turning into sin in Moca’s mind. She had tried to research the reason for it happening so often; only to come up with how natural it was, but for it to be happening on the daily for her was making her feel dirty and perverted. Here was this person who she considered to be the most person she’d ever laid eyes on who was loving and caring for her and all she could think about was taking her to the bedroom.

They’d be at work together; and as Lisa bent over the counter to clean it up and rearrange the front display she wondered if the counter was low enough for her to be able to see her hand move between her legs…

She bit her lip to stop. She had to stop thinking about her girlfriend like this. They had only been together for a few months. They were only nineteen and twenty, they had plenty of time for that.

It just got more intense from there. Lowcut tops initiated thinking about plunging a hand down to explore. An unusual noise because a question of whether that was a sex noise or not. Bending over was the temptation of wanting to her hold her down and have her way. Moca would try handle her own sexual tension, but that would just spark more dreams and more frustration. And in doing so making her feel worse about it when they would hang out together.

“What’s wrong with you?” Lisa poked her cheek as they were waiting out the last few minutes of her shift. Moca had come to pick her up and had tried to distract her mind. It was clearly creating more issues. “You’re like a little deflated cream puff.”

“I’m fine. I’m just tired today.” Moca smiled and put her hands in her pockets. Her eyes focused on Lisa’s lips.

“And the rest of the week you were tired too?”

“Spacing out.”

Lisa shook her head as she removed her apron. “Oh, right I forget about your signature move. Gimme a sec okay?”

Moca watched as she ducked into the back and closed the door. No one was in; would they even notice if she slipped in too? She shook her head at the thought and slapped her hand. She had thought about it before; ravaging Lisa in the back room. But that was even less appropriate than her normal thoughts.

Lisa slipped out with her uniform in a bag, now in a simple pair of jeans and lowcut blouse. She gave a huge smile and slipped her hand into Moca’s and almost dragged her out of the store. Moca’s ears were burning as she was almost dragged along.

“Thankyou for coming to pick me up by the way. You didn’t have to come all this way for me.” She slowed down a little for Moca to catch up.

“I don’t mind. It’s my job.” Moca squeezed her hand and came to a stop; Lisa stopped after a jerk of their arms and she turned. Moca Put her head down, her face burning. “I want to talk about what’s wrong.”

Lisa suddenly moved closer; her face creasing to concern. “So there is something wrong. It’s not just me worrying.”

Moca gave a nod; and looked up at her with pink cheeks. She kept a grip on Lisa’s hand, and lifted it to her chest. Lisa was confused at first, and then felt her heart beating faster than normal. Moca dropped her hand. “This is what’s wrong.”

Lisa gave a smile as she lowered her hand. “So is there a chance you’ll burst if I kiss you goodnight later? We may have to take measures.” She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s body and leant her ear against her chest. “This is really soothing. And nothing wrong with it.”

Moca merely watched as Lisa finally straightened up, and took her hand again. The smile on her face made everything slow down. Moca finally smiled back, and walked together again.

They reached Lisa’s house, and she turned around to take both of Moca’s hands this time. “Thankyou for tonight, it was really sweet.”

“Anytime. It’s why you date me, admit it.”

Lisa gave a giggle. “Yeah, you got me. It’s totally not for anything else.” She squeezed her girlfriend’s hands. “Say, are you free Saturday night?”

“I can be free for you. How come?”

“I have the house to myself and I figured if I’m cooking it may as well be for more than one person.” Lisa bit her lip. “Plus, we haven’t spent as much time together that isn’t at work.”

Moca smiled and nodded on the outside, but on the inside she was screaming. She was being asked to be in the same house as her girlfriend; alone. She was definitely going to have to do something with herself before the weekend. “You can’t get enough of how cute I am can you?”

“Of course not. I count the days til I can see this face again.” Lisa let go of her hands and cupped her face. “I’ll see you this weekend. Just bring overnight stuff alright? I’ll do the rest.”

They leant into each other and shared a kiss; Moca grabbed Lisa’s hips to pull her in closer to deepen the kiss, and Lisa wrapped her arms around her back to push her closer. Moca decided to prod with her tongue, and was surprised when it was openly accepted. It felt like forever before they finally parted to catch their breath.

“I’ll see you Saturday then.” Lisa gave a wink, and left to enter her home. Moca waited until she had seen the door close before turning on her heel and heading home.

She however whipped out her phone and dialled a number; and smirked as she heard a flustered couple of voices before she got addressed.

_“Moca? What do you want?”_

“Sounds like Moca the cockblocker strikes again.” She kept grinning as she crossed a road and continued. “Put some pants on, I need to talk with you.”

_“For once I’m dressed, but Tomoe…never mind. How far away are you?”_

“Outside your door Ran, open up or I’ll just use my spare key to get in.”

_“Fine.”_ The phone hung up and Moca stood patiently at the door. A minute later, Ran’s head poked around with her usual uninterested look before opening the door completely. “You really know a way to come at the right time.”

“It’s my special power aside from spacing out for inspiration.” Moca let herself in, and saw Tomoe was running a hand through her hair. A nice fresh hickey was starting to surface on her neck. “Yeah, I have great timing. Imagine what would’ve happened to my innocent Tomoe-chin if I didn’t interrupt you guys.”

“So what’s up?” Tomoe flicked her fringe and pat the sofa next to her. “You don’t seem like you’re in trouble.”

“I don’t think it’s hit my face yet. But I think I may have a heart attack soon.”

“All that bread will come to haunt you eventually.” Ran made her way to the kitchen, and Moca shook her head.

“I have a problem. Aside from what Ran considers anyway.” She pulled her legs up on the couch and draped her hands in her lap. “Lisa invited me to her house this weekend.”

“So? That’s what you do in relationships.” Ran called from the kitchen.

Tomoe however raised her brow from staring at Moca’s face. “Oh… _ohhhhh._ ”

“She has never asked me over her house. And we’ll be alone.”

“Oh that sounds like it’s getting a bit serious.” Tomoe almost seemed excited by the information. “So why are getting all…OHHHHHHH!”

Ran had since come back and handed over some bottles and sat down on the floor. “Haven’t you guys only been dating for like four months or something?”

“So? It’s obviously serious and not everyone needs to wait a while before they’re ready.” Tomoe looked at her girlfriend in a look that meant she was taking over from her regarding advice. “Look, I am by no means an expert, mainly because you stop us before it gets anywhere…”

“Don’t tell her that!” Ran got flustered and stood up, leaving the room. “God…”

The other two waited for a door to close before Tomoe continued. “I’ll make it up to her later. But yeah, we just always pick the wrong time I guess. But my point is; don’t plan it. Test the waters with her maybe but don’t go in expecting something to happen I guess? Either way you’ll be with someone you care about so it’s going to be a nice night. And hey, free food right?”

Moca smiled and nodded. “That makes sense. Thanks.”

“Oh. But just to be sure; turn your phone off.” Tomoe gave a wink.

…

It came to Saturday, and Moca had decided to at least do her hair. She preferred it when it was freshly washed and fluffy anyway. And she was sure that Lisa would appreciate her cleanliness upon arriving. She shook her head as she put on a shirt and hoodie; and finished packing her bag before leaving the house. Slipped her old and worn out sneakers on and made her way down the street. She took Tomoe’s advice of turning her phone off before arriving. Moca hesitated before ringing the doorbell and waiting for the door to open.

A few seconds later, the request was granted and Lisa’s head poked around with a huge smile. “Hey! Come on in.”

Moca let herself in and took her shoes off, before turning to Lisa and blinking a few times. She was in an oversized jacket and knee high socks and that seemed to be it as far as clothes went. She was holding a mixing spoon in her hand and had some flour stuck to her. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

“Sorry, I mispredicted the time I had til you came over so this is what you get for tonight.” She beckoned for Moca to follow, who was still looking with great interest at her. Lisa pointed to a small hallway. “If you wanna drop your bag my room is the door at the end on the right.”

Moca nodded and broke her eye contact away to do as instructed. She lingered in the room for a moment; eyes wandering around at the room. She didn’t know what to expect as far as how it was decorated, but she found the pastel colours pleasing. Her red bass was in the corner of the room and seemed to have been cleaned that day. The rest of the room however was slightly messy and disorganised. Which wasn’t something that Moca minded; it meant she had been using her room at least.

She sauntered back out to see Lisa bent over the oven and pushing a tray in. Moca noticed that she definitely did not have shorts under the jacket at all; and looked like the underwear of choice wasn’t a full cover either.

“Did you need help with anything?” Moca finally broke the silence and made her way over to lean on Lisa’s back; who was now running water in the sink.

“Just keep me company while I clean up?” She responded softly and started to add the dishes into the sink.

Moca complied, wrapping her arms around Lisa’s waist and leaning her head on her shoulder. She occasionally moved her head so her lips would touch various areas of her neck and linger for a few moments.

She felt Lisa grab her hand, and she almost pulled away thinking she was doing wrong, but then froze as she felt her hand being placed over Lisa’s chest. And then she felt it. Her heartbeat was racing.

“Feel that? That’s what you do to me.” She turned her head so she could kiss Moca’s cheek.

Moca kissed her back, her other hand pulling Lisa’s body in closer. She felt her heart beating faster as they were pressed up against each other. Moca slowly let go of her with a smile. “Let’s finish cleaning up okay?”

Lisa cocked her head before giving a nod. “Sure. Dinner is ready so I’ll set it up in a minute alright?”

Moca nodded and slipped in to take over the dishes. “You do that and I’ll finish here. Don’t do it all yourself.”

Lisa pouted before rolling her eyes with a smile. “Alright fine.”

They ended up on the couch to eat; having casual chats about work, the band and anything else they could think of. Empty dishes were left on the coffee table as they finished up with a story regarding work and were laughing. Once they settled, Lisa shuffled closer and took her hair out of her bun. She ran her fingers through her hair as it fell out and fluffed it a little bit. Moca resisted the urge to run her hands through it and gave a smile.

“Are you feeling alright now?” Lisa asked as she flicked her lackey onto the table. “You didn’t have any more heart races at all?”

“…only now.” Moca responded slowly. “Because we’re together.”

Lisa gave a smile and reached out to pet her hair. “Well, maybe we should fix that?” She let her hand fall and she lifted herself off the couch. “Why don’t we finish with dessert then?”

She grabbed Moca’s hand and gently pulled her up off the couch. Moca obediently followed as they made their way to her bedroom, and Lisa closed the door behind them. Moca swallowed at the level of intimacy suddenly created, and she sat down on the bed as Lisa slowly turned and stood before her.

She bit her lip and pulled the zip on her jacket down. “If you want to stop just say so alright.”

Moca merely watched as Lisa pushed her jacket off and stood in just her undergarments; they seemed to be a lot more fancier than usual wear. She had clearly understood what Moca meant the other day in regards to her feelings. She swallowed as Lisa shuffled closer and gripped her hoodie to ask permission to remove it. Moca helped her pull it off, and shuffled back on the bed to allow Lisa to climb on and sit before her.

Their motion to kiss was slowly and hesitant at first; but once their lips hit it was like a new wave of passion swept over them. Moca grabbed Lisa after a while; her fingertips gripping her hips roughly as they deepened their kisses between breaths. Lisa pulled Moca down with her as she leant back; Moca continued to kiss down her body, taking note of which areas produced what sounds. She moved back up and leant over her, and Lisa smiled in return.

“I think one of us is overdressed right now, dontcha think?”

Moca nodded as she sat back on Lisa’s hips, and pulled her shirt over her head before flicking it to the side. She soon lifted herself to pull her shorts off as carefully as she could so she wouldn’t fall, and kicked them off somewhere. She leant back down, kissing and sucking on Lisa’s neck and gripping one of her breasts with every roll of her jaw. Lisa made a few small noises; her hands moving to unclip Moca’s bra. Her fingertips flicked over a nipple; causing Moca to stop sucking and give a small squeak.

“Is that okay?” Lisa asked as Moca moved to take her bra off her arms. Moca nodded and moved her hand to Lisa’s back.

“It’s fine.” She responded, unclipping her bra and pulling it from Lisa’s body. Moca swallowed hard; she was staring down at what she considered the most beautiful scene ever.

Moca lifted her hips and decided at this point that being naked was the best way to go. Lisa gave another smile as Moca leant back down to kiss her once more. Lisa ran one hand over Moca’s left breast; her other hand gripping her now naked hip tightly. Moca groaned in the kiss; shortly breaking and leaning up once more. She grabbed the hand on her hip, and guided it to settle between her legs.

“You want me to…?” Lisa breathed, her fingers lightly pressing on Moca’s lips.

“Y-yeah…” Her voice was small and raspy. “B-but I want to be on top of you.”

Lisa nodded, and allowed Moca to adjust herself so she was using her elbows and knees as support as she hovered over. Lisa bent her legs slightly as an extra lean to; she pressed her fingers and began to move them up and down slowly to massage the area. Moca gave a soft noise that was almost unlike her; Lisa took it as a sign to keep stroking the area. She could feel the wetness quickly coming on as she stroked; she leant up to take one of Moca’s smaller breasts in her mouth and rub the other one. Moca’s noise became strangled; she moved her hips closer to the working hand. Lisa took that as the confirmation to find her entrance and press one digit in.

She moved it around slowly at first, listening to the noises her partner was making with every curl or stroke. After a few soft thrusts, she dared to press another finger in. She let go of Moca’s breasts and moved her hand as a support to her shoulder. Moca had her eyes half closed, and she had begun to try press back onto her hand in time with the thrusting. Lisa complied by adding a third finger in her thrust. Moca cried out as she thrust back onto her hand, and began to increase the speed of moving her hips. Lisa attempted to help by increasing the speed of her thrusting; doubled with Moca moving her hips in sync made her that much eager to keep going faster.

Every thrust was creating a new noise from Moca, and Lisa could feel her own self throbbing from excitement. She went back to licking and sucking at her partner’s breasts, eager to bring as much pleasure as possible. Moca’s moans slowly heightened in pitch, and she muttered ‘oh god’ under her breath as she felt a wave flush over her. She felt herself go tight before she felt it release as she cried out.

Lisa let go of Moca’s breast, cooing for her to ride it out as she continued to thrust into the clamping walls. Moca shuddered with every motion until she couldn’t hold herself anymore. Her arms gave way first; her head coming to rest in Lisa’s chest, and her hips slowly coming down for one last time. Lisa slowed down and then stopped her hand, pulling her fingers out and letting Moca lay on top of her as she breathed heavily.

“You okay?” Lisa whispered as she wrapped her arms around Moca; listening to her breathing starting to return to normal.

“That…”Moca waited until she could breathe normally before continuing. “Good.”

Lisa cuddled her tighter; kissing her head softly. “That’s better than bad. I’m glad.”

Moca lifted her head and gave a smile; she leant down and kissed Lisa gently. “Once I catch my breath, I think you need to have a taste too. I can’t have all the fun, even If I am the cute one.”

“If you insist, Cream Puff.”

 


	2. Red and Black Liquorice

“I’m just saying that you guys should be doing something a bit more than a movie night for your first anniversary!”

Tomoe blinked as Himari waved her hands around at the table they were having lunch at. Moca nodded in sync as Himari continued. “Hell you might actually finally get laid if you play your cards right.”

“And turn your phone off. Worked a treat for me.” Moca added before stuffing half a bun in her mouth.

“Gross.” Himari shook her head. Tomoe clapped Moca on the shoulder.

“Atta girl. But yeah maybe I should take Ran’s phone off her. Or you know, you can stop calling her when you know she’s with me.”

Moca shook her head. “How will I protect you from being defiled? You’re too young to be tainted.”

“I’m five months older than you. Just because you got in early doesn’t mean you suddenly get to life coach me.” Tomoe laughed and turned back to a slightly uncomfortable Himari. “Sorry. Right, so what do you think I should do then? Because you know what Ran is like. If it’s too intense she’ll get embarrassed and shut down. I want her to be happy, hence why something safe and usual would be better.”

“Or, you get her out of the comfort zone and take her out to a fancy dinner.” Himari fished in her bag and pulled out a pamphlet with a wave of her hand. “And with luck, there’s a new restaurant that opened up and here’s the number to call.”

Tomoe took it with curiosity, and then looked at it with raised brows. “This looks fancy and expensive?”

“Fancy, yes. Expensive; surprisingly not!” Himari batted her eyelashes. “Trust me on at least this. She will appreciate a nicer gesture. And then you and I can go shopping for something nice!”

Tomoe and Moca exchanged glances; and then shrugged at each other. “Fine. I’ll book it. Moca, you’re convincing Ran to get a nice dress.”

“Okay.” She lazily saluted. “One benefit of dating someone with good fashion sense.”

“Hey! I have it too.” Himari huffed and pointed at Tomoe “But don’t think you’ll be going out in pants either.”

“Wait, hang on-“

“Come on! Let’s go.”

“Bye Tomoe, it was nice knowing you.” Moca waved lazily as she watched on.

…

A week seemed to roll by quickly. Ran had been indifferent about the plans, but Tomoe assured her it would be a nice change. However, as she stood outside the restaurant waiting for her tall other half to arrive; she was feeling self conscious. Ran preened the red tartan dress Moca told her to buy; she felt like a little girl with the bow in the back of her hair. The only saving grace was she was still allowed all her punk jewellery.

She fluffed the black pieces and checked her shoes once more before looking up and doing a double take. She felt a breath hitch as she saw a gorgeous woman walking toward her. A plunged top exposing a lot of chest, long and shimmery with a high split up the side as powerful legs stalked. The giveaway that it was her lover was the flowing red hair as she walked. Ran suddenly felt extremely young.

“Wow…” Tomoe stopped in front of her, running a hand across her cheek. “Look at you.”

“Look at me? Look at you!” Ran gestured to her. “I…you look so mature and beautiful.”

Tomoe smiled and pulled her in for a hug. “You’re beautiful too ya know? Like a pinup beautiful. Are you ready to eat?”

Ran gave a nod in response; her cheeks tinged pink as her head was pressed against Tomoe’s chest and she could clearly see how little there was covered.

They awkwardly entered; throughout the night they acted like friends out for dinner. People kept glancing; Ran getting slightly jealous as the waiter clearly was hitting on Tomoe. She couldn’t do anything about it and had to endure the sad attempts; she made a point to keep her glass full so she could hide her scowl in her drink.

Tomoe decided to wrap it up right after they finished their mains and she handled the bill so they could leave. Once out and walking down the street, Tomoe gave a sigh and grabbed her hand. “Sorry, I didn’t want to keep that up any longer.”

“It’s fine. I was entertained.” Ran stepped up on a wall to walk alongside. “Okay maybe not. But it’s fine because we’re together and we have the rest of the night to do what we want.”

“Shall we go for a walk for a bit then? Enjoy the night til it gets too cold?” Tomoe gestured to her chest with a chuckle.

Ran nodded and began to hum as she walked along the wall; her hand gripping Tomoe’s tightly. Tomoe instantly recognised the tune as one of their own songs and gave a smile before tugging Ran’s hand. The other woman leapt off the small wall and finished her humming.

“Was that our first song?” She asked, wrapping an arm around her as they kept walking.

“It was indeed. It’s a nice tune.” Ran responded, and stopped on the spot. Tomoe felt the notion and stepped back to her. “Say, we never got dessert in the end.”

“Oh? So what did you have in mind?” Tomoe felt a slight shiver go down her back.

“Well, I may or may not have made mousse today and have yet to have anyone taste test it.” Ran pursed her lips.

“Sounds great to me. Let’s go then.”

They walked home in silence, lazily swinging their entwined hands as they walked. Ran occasionally would look up, and then look back down with her cheeks going pink again. She almost walked past her own house until Tomoe stopped her from walking with a laugh and a tug on the hand to get her back. Ran shook her head and let them in. They let go of hands to take their shoes off and lock the door behind them.

Tomoe stretched her arms and made herself at home, sitting at the bench and giving a happy sigh. “God that feels so much better. The shoes are nice but so uncomfy.”

“Agreed.” Ran pulled the bow from her hair and fluffed it back out to normal as she made her way to the kitchen and pulled the bowl from the fridge. She fished out a spoon from the drawer next to it and came to stand before Tomoe. “So, are you game to do the honours?”

“Naturally.” Tomoe took the spoon and bowl from her, and unwrapped it as she smiled at Ran. She dug the spoon in and took a healthy amount before popping it into her mouth. She allowed the dessert to dissolve a little in her mouth before swallowing and savouring the taste. “This is really good.”

“It is?” Ran came closer as Tomoe fished another spoonful and popped it into her mouth. She watched as Ran’s face changed to bliss as she swallowed. “Well, that was surprising.”

“So was that look on your face.” Tomoe pulled Ran closer so she could kiss her gently. Ran made a noise, but kissed back.

They broke apart, and Ran gave a coy look before turning and heading down the hall. She stopped only to turn and beckon for Tomoe to follow her. The other woman got up off the seat and shuffled behind; getting faster as they entered her bedroom. Ran fidgeted on the spot a little; wringing her fingers.

“I…” She pursed her lips and looked up at Tomoe. “Can you unzip me?”

Tomoe gave a smile and nodded as she waited for her to turn around and show her back. Tomoe was quick to help her, and her breath hitched as she pulled the full back of the dress apart so Ran could remove it. “This looks a bit…sexy.”

Ran pushed the dress down her hips and kicked it off before turning around and looking embarrassed. “I-I figured that tonight was special and so…you know.”

Tomoe raised her brow, and nodded slowly with a smile. “Well, aren’t you a little sweet?” She let her fingers run over the lacy attire her girlfriend was currently adorned in; Ran’s face all flustered. “How did you even get this?”

“There’s a thing called the internet you know.” She stated flatly. “I got it a while ago…I figured that we were going to be here so we could, you know. Use it.”

Tomoe gave a smile; and then put her finger up. “Hold that thought, I need to do something. Where’s your phone?”

“In the dress.”

Tomoe began fishing around in the garment, and found her iphone after a bit. She turned it off and put it on Ran’s desk before turning on her heel and fishing for her phone in the kitchen. Once she was satisfied she returned to see Ran sitting on her bed awkwardly. She stood up, and placed her hands behind her back. Tomoe subconsciously licked her bottom lip at the sight.

“Sorry, I want a bit of privacy tonight.” She fidgeted with the front of her dress, pulling the tape from her breasts and then letting the dress slip off her shoulders and then giving it a small shove off her hips. “I wish I had a bra on but oh well. Less to take off.”

Ran swallowed hard; she flung herself on Tomoe and began to kiss her passionately. Tomoe made a noise as she felt her nipples harden and brush on the lace of Ran’s bra. She ran her hands down her body, and cupped Ran’s behind to push their hips closer. Ran broke the kiss with a small choked moan, and her grip on Tomoe’s shoulders tightened.

“T-Tom…”Ran breathed out as Tomoe began to suck on her neck. “C-can we…lay down for this?”

Tomoe let go and gave a chuckle. “Of course we can, come on.”

They both sat down, Ran initiating how they’d lay by sitting to face the headboard. Tomoe was surprised, but said nothing as she sat to face her and put her legs either side of her. “Ran?”

Ran pushed her down into the pillows and leant over her; hips pressing down. “Let me do this, okay?” She moved down to her neck; hand moving to grip one of Tomoe’s breasts. “You’ve been so patient with me; you deserve at least this.”

“Ran…” Tomoe trailed off as Ran began massaging her nipple and sucking on her neck. She gave a little moan as she felt their hips grinding against each other; she gripped her girlfriend’s behind once more to hold her close.

Ran began kissing down her body, pushing her hips back so she should shuffle down so Tomoe was forced to let go and watch with curiosity as Ran began leaving butterfly kisses along her stomach. She suddenly sat up, tugging at Tomoe’s underwear. The red head complied by lifting her hips and allowing them to be tugged down her legs. She bent them at the knees; and flicked them playfully as they hung off one ankle. She gave a grin, and Ran went back to trailing kisses. She kissed and softly bit at Tomoe’s thighs, receiving small noises in response. She finally reached down between her legs and looked up her body for approval.

Tomoe’s heart skipped a beat as those rose coloured eyes looked up at her; and she gave a quick nod. Black hair covered her area, but she felt a tongue stroking her inner walls and Tomoe gave a groan as she flicked her head back. She began breathing heavier as she felt Ran’s tongue running over more sensitive parts before pressing into her entrance. Fingers were gripping her thighs and black hair moved as her head bobbed with every lick and prod.

Tomoe arched her back into the mattress; one hand moving to gently grip Ran’s hair and the other rubbing her own nipple with every moan she emitted. She had only imagined how this would’ve felt, but having it happen was so much better than dreams.

She felt Ran licking faster, taking her bud into her mouth and sucking. And that was it; Tomoe began to cry out; her hand in her lover’s hair gripping tighter and her other hand rubbing her breast furiously. It felt like hours until she felt the knot happen in the pit of her stomach; and then suddenly she gave a shudder and cried out. Ran’s licking became slower, and then finally Tomoe relaxed her whole body as Ran sat up; wiping her mouth. She crawled back into position, lowering down and kissing Tomoe’s cheek.

“Was that okay?” She asked softly.

Tomoe gave a few nods and a smile as she felt her body coming down from its high. “That was so good…” She gripped Ran’s arms and rolled them over so they had switched positions. Ran blinked in surprise as her girlfriend moved her hands to unclip the bra and pull the lace from the front of the garment. “Your turn. These need to go.”

“O-okay.” Was all the smaller woman could muster as she helped Tomoe get her undressed; and on instinct wrapped her arms around her body. She felt defenceless as her lover looked down on her, and grabbed her wrists to pull her arms away.

“Don’t hide, you’re beautiful.” She stated softly as she moved her partner’s hands to the headboard. “If you’re gonna hold onto anything, hold this okay? Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

Ran nodded as the head of red hair lowered and took a nipple in her mouth. Ran gave a soft pant as she looked down on her. She couldn’t see it, but she could feel fingers moving down her body and then between her legs. She felt her breath hitch as fingers massaged her entrance; she was already wet from listening to Tome’s noises and she felt embarrassed for thinking how sexy it was. She made a noise as a finger slipped in, and she spread her legs a little more on instinct.

Tomoe began thrusting her finger; she continued to suck on Ran’s breast and increased her speed in time with Ran’s panting. After a few quicker thrusts, she inserted a second finger and continued the steady pace. Ran made a noise; and Tomoe took it as a sign to thrust faster. She let go of the nipple; and moved up to bite onto Ran’s collarbone. A hiss and louder pants urged her to thrust faster and angle her fingers to try find that sweet spot.

A third finger was pushed in and Ran let out a cry and threw her head back; her grip on the headboard rungs increasing the more Tomoe thrust in and out. She could feel her body heating up down below; she could feel it all tighten-

And then she let out a high pitch squeal as she felt her body shudder and twitch; her walls clamping around Tomoe’s fingers as they kept thrusting and fondling around. She slowed her hand down and came to an end before slowly removing them. She released Ran’s shoulder and moved to kiss her lips hard. Ran kissed back eagerly; she was fast and messy with every kiss. Tomoe relaxed her body; feeling the heat from their bodies mixing as Ran’s chest slowed down to a normal pace.

Tomoe broke the kiss and gave a smile. “Happy one year.”

Ran gave a smile back, her eyes glassy. “Happy one year Tomoe. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	3. Sugar and Honey

Saya tapped her fingers on the table, waiting anxiously for her company to arrive. She had something on her mind that had been niggling at her for at least a week; and being the band’s usual go to person she turned to the only other two people that could help her.

Tomoe had arrived first, taking a seat to her right and folding her arms. “Hey, sorry it took so long. Ran didn’t want me to leave.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to drag you away from something important.” Saya gave a nervous chuckle. “But thank you for coming on such short notice.”

“Apologies for the delay.” Kaoru arrived shortly after, grabbing the other free chair and taking a graceful seat with a leg curled underneath her. “I had something else that needed attendance first.”

Tomoe’s lip curled. “Oh yeah? Needed to handle a little kitten too huh?”

“What?” Kaoru blinked a few times.

Saya suddenly gave Tomoe a sly smirk. “Ohhhhhh, so when you blame Ran for being late, its because she has you wrapped around her finger huh?”

Tomoe shrugged. “I dunno what it is, but if I mention another girl she just suddenly wants to go at it. And I’m not gonna make her sad so if that’s all it takes to keep her happy then I’ll do it. You know what I mean don’t you Kaoru?”

The other woman blinked a few times. “Ah…r-right?”

Saya looked at Kaoru quizzically. “You’ve…never been with anyone, have you?”

“Of course I have. I’ve been with plenty of girls in the past and a few more presently.” She gave a smile.

“She meant sexually.” Tomoe cocked an eyebrow as she leant on the table.

“What’s that got to do with it?” Kaoru creased her brow in response; Saya gave a chuckle.

“Oh, you’re more precious than I thought. How cute!” Saya let her smile fade slowly. “Well, since we’re on the subject…that’s what I wanted advice on.”

“You’re not getting pressured into it, are you?” Tomoe suddenly got serious. “Because if that’s the case-“

“No!” Saya cut her off with a sudden outburst. “Sorry, but no. It’s a little more from my side. I feel like I’m not giving enough of myself and I know there’s other ways but I feel like this is the next step for us to go. Something this intimate is something I think we both need.”

“Intimacy can be both a blessing and a curse.” Kaoru added softly. “Remember that some things will change once that happens.”

“Believe me, I’ve had a while to think about it.” Saya gave a puzzled look. “I just don’t want Tae to think I’m rushing things for an ulterior motive because we haven’t been together long.”

“Maybe you should talk about it first then?” Tomoe suggested. “Set a loose boundary so she’s at least aware of how serious you guys are, or where you want this to go at least.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” Saya replied and gave a smile. “Thanks for the tip. And thanks for listening to me today.”

“That’s what friends are for are they not?” Kaoru nodded in finality. “Shall we get some lunch while we’re together?”

Tomoe and Saya grinned in response.

…

“Hey, can I talk to you about something?”

Tae looked up from her journal and blinked a few times. “Is it bad?”

“No, not at all!” Saya slid off her bed and crawled her way over to the other woman. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to seem like it was bad. But it’s kind of a serious thing.”

“Serious how?” Tae closed her book, and placed her hands on her knees.

“About…things.” Saya suddenly felt her throat go tight and her face heat up. “ Like, us. And well…how we’re moving along together-“

“Like sex you mean?” Tae blinked a couple of times with a small smile as Saya looked at the carpet in a fluster. “Do you not like the word?”

“It’s not something I feel belongs in my vocabulary.” Saya finally looked back up at her girlfriend’s face. “B-but yes. That.”

“Do you want to?” Tae made no move forward, but sat down on her heels completely. “There’s no shame in admitting it.”

“I know, but it’s still weird to think about it being so normal.” Saya shook her head. “I just feel like we’re pretty much at that stage. Or at the very least, I am.”

Tae nodded. “I am too. But we don’t have to because everyone else is.” She shifted to sit down on her hip. “We’ll take it as it comes?”

“That sounds good. And a much more relaxing way to do it.” Saya finally shuffled closer to Tae, almost snuggling up to her chest. “Sorry for springing it onto you, but I feel better knowing where we stand with each other.”

“Don’t apologise. I like that too; talking about it.” Tae lifted a hand to stroke Saya’s face. “better to be honest that to hold it in and let it stress you out.”

Saya leant in to kiss her lips softly. “Thank you.”

…

Saya was cleaning up the shop; her family deciding to go see a movie and go out for food but she wasn’t interested and opted to stay at home and close up shop so they wouldn’t have to worry about it.

The bell rang as the door opened and she stopped marking her paper for leftover bread to see Tae letting herself in. “Hey, you’re early. Mind locking it after you?”

Tae made a noise to indicate she understood and made the notion to flip the signed to read ‘CLOSED’ also. “I got bored of waiting to see you so I thought I’d come now. Want me to do anything?”

“Maybe draw the curtains on the windows? I’ve just about finished here counting the waste so it can be thrown out.” Saya tapped the clipboard. “You don’t have to but if you can do that I can quickly sort out the money and paperwork quicker this way.”

“Of course.” Tae began pulling the curtains; making sure that all the windows and glass were covered so no one could look in. Saya had finished in the meantime and handed her a large bag.

“Thank you. You’re sweet you know that?” She hopped over to the counter; taking her apron off and fluffed her skirt before opening the register to start counting the money and jotting the figures down on paper.

Tae began throwing the bread in the bag; albeit slowly as she was getting too absorbed in watching how quickly Saya was getting stuff done. She made her way around and finally to the wall behind the counter; where there was minimal waste. She turned with the bag in hand and watched intently as she tied it up. She watched as Saya’s top began to ride up a little with every motion of her moving from one point of the counter to the other to collect up the money and then lock it all away.

She decided to take advantage as Saya finally stopped moving; her hands wrapping around her girlfriend’s body and pulling her in. One hand moving to slip down to the hem of her shirt and play around her stomach.

“Give me a minute to finish this page.” Saya stated, receiving a nod against her shoulder; Tae’s hand still sliding up and under her shirt now. She bit her lip as she felt fingertips brushing against the top of her bra cup. The act made her scribble as fast as she could; and once done she pushed the paperwork to the side and leant back.

Tae took the sign to let her hand slip into Saya’s bra and begin rubbing and squeezing around; her other hand moving down and under her skirt. Saya gave a small noise and turned her head to kiss Tae in a needy manner. She was now hitting that other side of herself; the side that just wanted to be ravished. Tae complied; kissing her back and slipping her hand into her underwear. Saya gave a small moan in their kiss and pressed her hips back into Tae.

The taller woman responded by pushing her hips forward in response and wasting no time in rubbing her bud. Saya broke the kiss temporarily to let out a small moan and lean her hands on the counter. Tae moved her hand from under the shirt and gripped a hip to keep her steady as they both ground their hips together. Tae then felt around for wetness; and pushed a finger all the way in. Saya let out a groan and locked her knees in place as she felt her torso being pushed back and forth in time with Tae’s thrusting. She hummed as she increased her pace; and only stopped momentarily to slip another finger in.

Saya gave out a small cry, thankful the house was long empty because she felt embarrassed by the way Tae was making her feel and react. She felt the thrusting increase; the intensity of her fingertips hitting her spot was becoming harder to bear. She felt like any moment she would buckle and explode.

Tae leant over; kissing and sucking her neck as she kept her rhythm up as fast paced as possible; listening to how Saya’s moans and noises would change pitch when she hit the right spot.

Saya finally felt herself get tight, and moments later felt herself release and clamp around Tae’s fingers. She heard a muffled noises; seconds later Tae had removed her hand and pulled her back up and held her tight.

“Sorry, I should’ve waited.” Tae commented as she felt Saya catch her breath in her arms. “I just watched you and knew I couldn’t wait anymore.”

“No…i-it’s okay.” Saya finally caught her breath with a smile. “It was unexpected but that’s what we wanted, right?”

She turned around after gaining the feeling in her legs and turning around to hold her. “Though, I think we should at least finish off in my room so we can cuddle properly afterwards.”

“Finish?”

“Well, you didn’t think that this was going to be a one way thing did you?”

Tae blinked a few times as Saya let go and pulled her up by a hand up their staircase.


	4. Fairyfloss and Bubblegum

“No.”

“But Misaki! You’ll look so good in it! Hagumi and Kaoru are gonna be in dresses too!”

The woman in question grimaced at the lack of fabric in Kokoro’s hand as the blonde held it out to her with a huge, albeit fading smile. Hagumi stood with what seemed like even less in her hands and was cocking her head from side to side as if evaluating what it was.

“I don’t understand why I have to wear a dress for a casino themed performance.” Misaki suddenly looked down at her attire. “I mean, I barely dress presentable let alone like an actual pretty girl.”

“M-Misaki…” Kanon pushed her bottom lip out in a pout and grabbed her hand. “Kokoro and I won’t be comfy either…”

“Right!” Kokoro suddenly bounced back, waving the dress once more and letting the sequins glisten under the light of Kokoro’s ridiculously huge bedroom. “please at least try it on! Kaoru is already trying hers on and Hagumi is going to be in a dress too! It’s a switch up and it’s gonna be fun!”

Misaki looked from golden eyes, to chocolate eyes, and finally to the violet eyes she’d fallen in love with. She gave a defeated sigh as she took the green dress and held it to the side limply.

“Hagumi, come with me to get changed! Kanon too!” Kokoro wasted no time pulling the other two into the walk in closet; Hagumi complying eagerly while Kanon made a desperate attempt to grab her partner before accepting her fate. Misaki gave a sigh and decided to wait til at least they were back before getting the courage to change herself.

When it was mentioned that they were doing something different, this wasn’t what she had in mind at all. Then again at least Michelle wasn’t the one wearing whatever this dress actually was. She assumed it was something along the lines of a showgirl; which in turn made her shudder. She wasn’t an overly pretty woman and she could feel the embarrassment of looking silly from just holding it.

She took a seat on the bed and contemplated what Kanon might’ve been dragged into wearing. She bit her lip; Kanon was pretty and attracted a lot of unwanted attention. What if she was really gorgeous? What if there was someone that fell for her that was just so much better than her?

Misaki closed her eyes and shook her head. She knew the thoughts were just empty and she was worried about nothing. But she couldn’t help it; she’d always been like this. She heard the sound of a door opening and she opened them again to see Kokoro stepping out with a huge grin on her face. She was wearing a gorgeous sequined tuxedo in her fashionable yellow colour. Black toned it down but she looked the part completely. Next Hagumi stepped out, and cheekily shook her hips to let the tassles along the bottom jiggle. Her dress was glittery instead, and seemed to be a healthy mix of orange and purple.

Misaki sat up, knowing that Kanon was to come out last. Hagumi leant in and began pulling. “Kanon! Misaki wants to see you too. Show her how cool you look!”

Kanon finally shuffled out, and Misaki’s pupils dilated. She was also in a more masculine suit; navy glittered with mauve lining and shirt. She seemed to have a cane with Michelle’s head on the end sporting her look. She wrung her hand around it nervously as she looked at her girlfriend hopefully.

“W-what do you think so far?” she stammered; watching as Misaki was standing and absent mindedly walking over to her, making Kokoro and Hagumi make noises of excitement.

“I think she likes it!” Hagumi said; snapping Misaki out of her trance.

“Yeah! I-I mean…it suits you and you look…beautiful…” Misaki gripped her arm and suddenly looked down at her shoes. “I think I chan-“

She was cut off by the bedroom door opening, and everyone made varying degrees of noises from surprise and satisfaction.

“Apologies for the delay, but I was having…what you say…slips?” Kaoru had one arm over her chest; the dress covering absolutely nothing in the central chest area. “I assume I’ll require some tape to hold me in.”

She finally lowered her arm and they took all of her in. With her hair out and flowing around her arms; her plunged dress in a deep crimson sea of sequins that faded down to black as they hit her hip area. Granted that area was already prominent; the split starting at her hip and falling down implied that maybe she even misjudged her own measurements. There was just leg; so much leg.

Misaki finally turned and almost stormed into the closet and slid the door behind her. She slid down it to sit on the floor instead and breath in deep. There was no way she could change now; not with everyone looking so good. She’d bring them all down with how awkward she was.

“Misaki?” Kanon’s voice was soft. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” She replied with almost a snap, and muttered to herself when there was silence. The one that she was angry with was herself so being angry in her reply was completely unwarranted.

“Let me in?”

Misaki finally shuffled from the door and knocked on it. It slid open, and Kanon slid in quietly before shutting it behind her. She sat down, and hesitantly grabbed Misaki’s shoulder. “I told them to go and do makeup so we could be alone. What happened?”

“Nothing.” Misaki knew playing dumb wasn’t something she could do anymore but if she wasn’t going to try anyway. “I just panicked.”

“Misaki…” Kanon shuffled closer, looking to see the dress a bit away. “Do you want help putting it on?”

Misaki choked and looked away. “K-Kanon, that would involve me getting undressed in front of you.”

“Oh, w-well…Oh! I’m sorry!” Kanon recoiled and hid her face realising what she said. “I mean I just…oh never mind!”

Misaki bit her lip and swallowed hard as she looked down at her hands. “I-I mean it should be okay right? We are dating and all…and it’s not like I have anything that you don’t.”

“B-but…”Kanon squeaked. “I just think that I…I-I…”

Misaki clicked where she was going with that, and suddenly it all made sense. She opted to stay silent, and shuffled forward so she could lean on her girlfriend. “Kanon, it’s okay if you’ve thought about it. I just didn’t think you would want to with me.”

“Of course I would!” She clamped a hand over her mouth and hid in Misaki’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, that was really embarrassing. Forget it, I’ll let you get dressed and come back later.”

Misaki felt her shifting to leave, and instead pulled her back to sit into her with back flush against her chest. She wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders and felt Kanon’s breathing get faster. Misaki pushed her hair to the other side of her neck and began to kiss gently to get a reaction.

“Misaki…” Kanon whispered, shifting to crane her neck more and give the all clear.

Misaki began to suck and lick; humming as she went about it. Her hands moved to unbutton Kanon’s jacket and pull it off her shoulders carefully as not to ruin it. Kanon’s fingers trembled as she grabbed her jacket and flicked it away; she moved to unbutton her shirt before Misaki could do the honours.

Misaki let go of her neck and leant back to let her partner wiggle free and turn to her. Kanon gripped the hem of Misaki’s jumper and hoisted it up a bit quicker than she was aiming for. The other woman made a noise before lifting her arms and helped remove it.

“No shirt?” Kanon stated, standing up on her knees and undoing her puffed shorts.

“Never a shirt with a jumper.” Misaki shook her head and awkwardly plucked at her bra. She decided to follow suit with her own shorts; if only to make Kanon less embarrassed by it all.

They moved to kiss one another once only in their undergarments, Misaki taking the lead and pushing Kanon down onto the floor and climbing over her. Kanon gave a small squeak and her hands curled and sat on her chest innocently.

“God I’m going to be thinking about this for a long time.” Misaki muttered under her breath as Kanon gave a shy smile to try bring confidence back.

Kanon lifted her chest up and moved back to unclip her bra; sliding it off and tossing it somewhere above her head. She delicately wrapped a hand around Misaki’s wrist and guided her hand to her now bare breast. The other girl gave a cough as Kanon gave her the okay; and she began running her thumb across her nipple. She watched as Kanon closed her eyes and gave a soft moan in response. It was unlike any noise Misaki had heard come from her; and yet she wanted to hear more of it.

Her pupils blew out as she moved down to bite and suck at her neck, and a louder squeal emitted in her wake. Misaki hastily moved her other hand down; wriggling under tights and satin underwear to feel around for a wet spot-

Kanon suddenly clamped her hands over her mouth as she felt Misaki begin to prod and feel around inside her, not wanting to be too loud in case the other’s came back. All she wanted to do was make as much noise as she could; she felt like it would encourage Misaki a lot more. From the way she was feeling the sensation of her partner’s actions however proved her wrong as the thrusting became faster. It seemed like Misaki had the same thought and was hoping to quicken it up in case they were sprung.

Imagine Kokoro walking in on that.

Kanon decided to pull at Misaki’s hair with one hand in the hopes she’d move to kiss her to drown out the sound; in turn her request was answered as she moved her hand and it was replaced with wet lips and a tongue entering. Kanon wrapped her hands Misaki’s shoulders to bring them as close together as they could get without crushing Misaki’s hands.

They would break for mere seconds to catch their breath before kissing again; both trying to move as fast as possible to bring Kanon to her high. But it seemed the faster they went the more drawn out it was getting. Misaki groaned in the kiss and pulled her fingers out; and instead began rubbing Kanon’s bud in swift, fluid motions.

Kanon made sure her lips were completely sealed by Misaki’s; she felt if they broke away now then her cries might echo throughout the whole house. This however she didn’t want to end, but she could feel herself winding up faster than it had begun-

Kanon suddenly felt herself let go; her body shuddering and twitching in bliss against Misaki; who was struggling to breathe as she almost snorted from her nose. She slowed her fingers down and finished with one final stroke upwards before breaking the kiss and gasping for air. Kanon gave a breathed filled giggle as her chest heaved from her coming down from the high.

“M-“ She stopped and focused on regulating her breathing.

“Just relax, get your breath back first.” Misaki sat up, wiping her brow and breathing out heavily. “But we should probably not spend too much time in here or they might actually come check on us.”

Kanon let her head rest to the side with eyes closed as she nodded a few times. “Get the dress on…I’ll catch up in a second.”

“Oh, shit. Right.” She leant over to grab it, and sat back on her heels. But she didn’t feel like she was going to feel silly in it. She now felt quite the opposite; like she was going to enjoy herself. She gave a smile and leant down to kiss Kanon’s cheek gently; realising what the general intention was all along.

Kanon would always make her feel beautiful.


	5. Lemon and Grape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the context of the action here is a bit more embarrassing to write; I've tried to make it as subtle as possible. 
> 
> I think this chapter is the longest; apologies. These two are my absolute favourite pairing and I love them dearly. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chisato came home; to now her and Kaoru’s home, and opened the door with a yawn. All she wanted to do was take her clothes off and slump into bed from a long afternoon at work. She slipped her heels off, and fluffed her hair as she made her way through their front half of the house.

“Kaoru? I’m home!” She called out as she leant over the couch to find nothing. The kitchen was also empty and unused, which seemed a bit off. “Kaoru?”

Chisato made her way through the house, checking the bathroom, their shared music room and even out on the patio in the back. She then figured that maybe she was resting; which was odd given she had the day off.

“Kaoru? Have you been in here all day or something?” Chisato poked her head around the doorframe; noticing a huge lump under the covers. However; the movement happening was way too erratic for someone trying to get comfortable. Chisato felt her heart beating faster as she stepped just into their bedroom. “Kaoru?”

Suddenly a head poked out; purple fringe was plastered to her face and she was panting slightly; ponytail dishevelled as the panic set into her face. “Kitten! What are you doing here?”

“Kitten?!” Kaoru never called her that. “Why did you-“

She stopped her sentence as hands snaked up around her girlfriend’s neck; Kaoru looked down as Misaki poked her head up with a wicked grin. “She called you a kitten because you’ve been downgraded. She’s all mine now.”

Chisato only watched as Kaoru gave a smirk and leant her head down-

Chisato sat up in bed with a start, her breathing heavy and the sheets slipping from her chest and pooling into her lap. She wiped her face as she felt tears rolling down her face and finally came to see that she was in complete darkness.

“Chisato?”

She whipped her head to see Kaoru sitting up on her arm, rubbing her eyes and looking at her with concern. “Are you alright? You were flailing in your sleep.”

“Just a bad dream.” Chisato relaxed and lay back down in bed. Kaoru’s face was that of someone not convinced as she moved to lean over her; arms either side and a hand pushing her purple locks back.

“That wasn’t just a bad dream. You were sobbing in your sleep.” Kaoru leant down, planting a tender kiss on her forehead. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s fine. It’s just stupid and not worth getting into.” She turned her face away and gave a sigh. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t apologise for that.” She pulled her arms close to embrace the smaller woman and kissed her cheek. “But if you don’t want to speak about it I won’t push.”

Chisato moved her head back and gave a smile in response. “Thankyou.”

…

Chisato woke up to sunlight, and upon stretching an empty bed. She felt around to feel only a sheet next to her and she sat up in alarm. She shot out of bed, and moved to the living area to see locks of purple hair at the kitchen bench. She relaxed with a smile and moved over quietly; her arms snaking around and startling the taller woman.

“Awake already?” Kaoru stated as she picked her mug up. “I left you so you could try sleep and feel refreshed.”

“Well that’s incredibly sweet of you.” Chisato moved her hands down her partner’s body; sliding across her hips and settling down below her belly button. “Maybe I should’ve stayed in bed and called you back.”

Kaoru put her mug down and looked over her shoulder with curiousity. “Are you still tired? Did you need me to help you settle back down?”

Chisato hummed as she gripped between Kaoru’s legs. “Something like that.”

The taller woman grabbed her hands and pulled them up; completely unphased by the action. She instead lifted one to kiss the back of tenderly. “Aren’t you meeting Kanon today? How about you take a shower instead? I’ll change the sheets so they’re fresh for tonight.”

“Well how about you join me first?” Chisato breathed through her nose.

Kaoru finally decided to turn around and raise a brow. “Did you need help washing your back?”

Chisato dropped her arms and shook her head in a defeated manner. “No, it’s okay. I’ll shower and get ready to go. Unless you need help today?”

Kaoru shook her head with a smile. “Go out and enjoy yourself. It’s my turn to do the housework today.”

…

Chisato walked down towards the café, head down as her brain kept thinking back to her dreams and how real they felt. So much that she almost missed the archway to the open garden. She stopped however and watched as Misaki led Kanon over to a table; she was smiling and making her best friend giggle. She felt a wave of emotions flow over her as she watched the two share a tender kiss before Misaki left her and ducked into Circle.

Kanon fluffed her skirt and sat down; she looked up with a smile as Chisato finally decided to make her entrance look as spontaneous as possible.

“Morning!” Kanon hummed; her cheeks tinged pink as Chisato took a seat. Her smile faded shortly after. “Are you feeling alright? You look pale.”

“Oh, I’ve been better I guess.” Chisato waved her off. “But firstly; what has you in such a good mood today?”

Kanon’s blush started to go red. “W-well Misaki stayed over last night and we had a good morning together…”

Chisato smirked. “No way.”

Kanon began shaking her head furiously. “Don’t judge me! In fairness it’s been hard to get her to open up that way to me so I don’t want to treat it lightly.”

“I see. That’s interesting.” Chisato sighed and shook her head. “Least she catches on to what you want.”

Kanon blinked a few times. “You and Kaoru haven’t?”

“She either is very oblivious or just doesn’t understand.” Chisato put her hands up. “Nothing I do seems to get through to her and it’s so frustrating. I’m starting to have dreams about her cheating on me and at this point I’m wondering if I’m not attractive to her sexually.”

The blue haired woman shook her head. “No, I think she’s honestly oblivious to it all. She loves you a lot and I can honestly say that she would never do that to you.”

“I grabbed between her legs this morning and there was just no reaction.”

Kanon giggled. “Yeah, she is definitely oblivious. She’s always been pretty airheaded when it comes to that so I think you should just come out with it. She’s used to you telling her what you want.”

Chisato pursed her lips and nodded. “You’re right. I’m just overthinking it I think. I feel awful thinking about it but all I want to do is stay around her and monitor her. She pretty much pushed me out of the house today and it got me suspicious. I don’t know what to do.”

“M-maybe you can buy something…to set the mood. You know, like…” Kanon reached her hand out to Chisato’s phone. “May I?”

She handed it over and shuffled to sit beside her. Kanon bit her tongue as she began going typing something into Ebay for Chisato to look at. She raised her brows realising why Kanon was so embarrassed to say anything.

“Oh, that’s actually not a bad idea. You’re a genius.” Chisato noticed Kanon going beet red. “And a secret little minx from the sounds of it.”

“Chisato oh my!” Kanon hid her face as her friend giggled. “I haven’t bought anything from there but Hina showed Kaoru the other day and she seemed really interested in it all.”

The blonde clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Of course it would be Hina. Of freaking course. But you saw her being interested?”

“I saw her and heard her saying stuff under her breath.” Kanon wrung her hands and took the phone back for a moment to scroll through. “She said she wondered if you would get funny if she bought this for you to wear. Of course, being her it seemed like she took sleepwear as actual…”

Chisato took the phone back, and breathed out low. “Oh. Wow. That’s really nice. And cheap…” She hovered a thumb over her screen for a few moments before biting the bullet and pressing the purchase option and flicked through the options of sizing and colour. “And now mine as of next week. Oh gosh I hope I get this before she does.”

“She opens your mail?” Kanon removed her hands slowly from her mouth.

“No, but she bugs me til I open it. She’s just curious as to what I buy. I don’t want to tell her about this…and this other thing I’ve had in my cart that I just bought too. Oh no.” Chisato pinched the bridge of her nose and showed Kanon, who gave an inhumane noise.

“…Can you send me that link...?” the silence was broken after a few moments of them both regaining composure.

“Kanon!”

She gave a shocked squeak in response.

…

It was Chisato’s turn for a day off and as expected both her parcels arrived roughly a week after purchase. It was too perfect that they were delivered right as Kaoru left for her job with Ran picking her up (and grimacing as she wouldn’t leave the house).

She suddenly got red and hot in the face as she sat in the living room floor with both parcels open. The first one she expected to be a bit on the revealing side, but she didn’t realise how little it would cover once it was in her hands and being inspected.

The second one she was almost too embarrassed to pull out; so instead went for the tiny instruction page to show how to wear it. “Well, one half of the battle is won I guess; now to win the war.” She gave a sigh and decided to shove them both in her separate room until she was guaranteed to be using them.

She went about the homely duties; Hina on the other end of the phonecall to both berate her and thank her for her subtlety as she went about cleaning. Hina not only found it hilarious, but also was interested in a follow up call. And that’s where Chisato ended the call and continued about until she was sweaty and ready to get dolled up.

She decided she would go all out; washing with her fruity body lotion, washing her hair, shaving every part of her body and then once out; a full face of makeup. Not that she needed to do it; Kaoru found her beautiful no matter what; but she felt like if she was going to be wearing that stuff that she wanted the whole look about her. The finisher was the deepest pink lipstick she could muster before leaving the bathroom in her satin robe and seeing Kaoru already home and pulling her hair out and shaking it.

“Busy day today?” Kaoru turned to her partner’s voice and seemed stunned by what she saw. Her expression softened with a nod.

“Very. Would you like a tea?”

“I would.” Chisato breathed in before making her way over and running her hand up her girlfriend’s arm. “I want to talk to you, about my dreams.”

Kaoru gave a nod; wrapping her arms around Chisato’s body and hoisting her up to sit on the counter before her; Chisato wrapping her ankles together so her legs sat on Kaoru’s hips. Kaoru’s hands lay flat either side of her, but her thumbs close enough to start rubbing circles on her thighs. “Go on.”

“I think it might stem from before we got together, kind of.” She creased her brow in frustration. “I guess it’s my subconsciousness playing games with me, but I have dreams that you are sleeping with other people in this house and when confronted you don’t care about it.”

Kaoru looked between a mix of concern and confusion. “Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“Because it sounds as silly as it is.” Chisato gripped Kaoru’s shoulders tightly. “I feel like that you maybe don’t want me as much as I want you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kaoru was taken aback. “I spent years trying to date you.”

Chisato shook her head. “No I mean sexually.”

“You want to have sex with me?”

“Of course I do.” The blonde leant forward to kiss her ear and run her tongue along the shell. “I’ve wanted nothing more than to touch every part of you. To taste you. To leave me scent on you so everyone will know you’re mine.”

Kaoru made a small noise that was hard to decipher. “Is that why you got very touchy feely after bad dreams then?”

Chisato pulled back and almost looked like she was going to laugh. “I thought it would’ve been pretty obvious what I wanted. But I also should’ve known that you prefer I just tell you what I want to do. So I am; I want to now.”

Kaoru flicked the kettle off; her arms wrapping around Chisato’s waistline and she almost bit at the blonde’s lips as a desperate grab for a kiss. She was messy yet passionate; in which Chisato felt herself heat up at the notion. She pulled Kaoru’s head back, and smiled. “Bedroom.”

Kaoru pulled her down from the counter and set her on the ground, to which Chisato grabbed her hand and led her to their shared room. Instantly she turned and went about ripping Kaoru’s shirt open by the buttons in front. The taller woman was bit stunned but complied with taking it off and dropping it on the floor. She unzipped her pants and struggled to pull them off over her hips without taking her underwear with her. Chisato only got excited as she saw how tight the pants were and how compressed her partner’s lower half was. She loved the curves; and even more so now as she stood before her in her black undergarments and hair down.

“Lay on the bed, I have a surprise for you.” Chisato said as Kaoru made a grip for her. She hardly saw a pout on her lady, but the one Kaoru had on made Chisato’s plan all the more sweet.

The taller woman however did as she was told, watching blonde hair almost run out of the room. She pushed the covers right down to the end and lay back in the centre; looking up at the roof while she waited. After a couple of minutes she started to fidget; plucking at the lace on her bra and decided to take it off while she waited. The throw was more dramatic than she planned but that was only so she could preoccupy herself.

“That’s more like it.”

She placed an arm over her chest as she sat up to the sound of her girlfriend’s voice, and her eyes widened. Her arm slowly lowered as Chisato stalked over in the lingerie she ordered; baby pink bra with a chiffon body cascading down, small angel wings on the shoulders and a short frilly skirt.

“That’s the one I was shown a couple of weeks ago.” Kaoru helped Chisato move onto the bed and straddle her lap. She halted her hands mid grab at the blonde’s waist as her eyes flickered down and back up quickly. “Is that what I think it is?”

“It is. But only if you’re okay with that?” Chisato pushed Kaoru back by her chest so her torso bounced back into the bed. “I heard that you liked this so I decided that it’s time I gave you something you’ve deserved for a while.”

Kaoru swallowed hard with a nod. “I’m not going to?”

“Not tonight. You can another time.” Chisato leant down and ran her tongue between Kaoru’s breasts. “Tonight I want to finish with you reeking of me.”

Kaoru’s eyes fluttered shut with a soft moan as Chisato began licking and biting at her left breast. She didn’t know what to do or whether she was supposed to do anything so she opted to grab Chisato’s hips instead and sink her nails in. This made the blonde stop and give a breathy giggle.

“Open your legs.” She commanded softly, turning to move between the now parted thighs. Her grip was hard and she pushed them apart more until she got a noise in response. Chisato smirked before dipping down to lick at the fabric covering. Kaoru’s left leg gave a small jerk from the action. She kissed the area before letting go and grabbing the fabric instead. “Lift.”

Kaoru was silent but highly responsive as her hips lifted so she could pull the garment off in a haste. She began pinching and squeezing at her hips, cheeks and thighs, savouring how nice and soft it all felt. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world to be able to see Kaoru Seta; lover of women at her mercy and hers alone. She flicked a finger, feeling how wet she was; she pursed her lips at the lack of it and felt around in her bra.

“Something to help; it’ll be cold I’m sorry.” She said quietly, moving her hands down and lathering her fingers in the lubricant before feeling around and coating her lover’s entrance slowly. Kaoru gave a groan and shivered slightly.

“Cold I think was an understatement.” She muttered softly as she watched Chisato finally stop and crawl up her body; the chiffon draping down and tickling her naked body. One hand was planted next to her chest; the other with fingers still in her.

“Just relax now, let me take care of you.” She whispered as she leant down to plant butterfly kisses on her chest once more, her fingers leaving her lover’s body for a few moments and then-

Kaoru screwed her face up. That wasn’t a finger. It was cold. She gave a grunt and began panting. Chisato stopped her actions and looked up at the expression.

“It’ll feel weird for a bit but you’ll ease up, I promise.” She waited for a nod before slowly pushing her hips forward a little more. A hiss made her stop once more and let Kaoru adjust to the feeling. Her other hand, now free of guidance, came up to rest on the other side of her body. Kaoru looked down at her; red eyes almost blown out by black at this point. She gave another nod and Chisato smiled before pushing her hips until she was pressed right up to Kaoru. She leant forward and bit down at the taller woman’s collarbone to try and deter the sensations. That and she couldn’t reach to kiss her lips.

“G-go…” She heard in a soft voice, and the blonde moved her hips ever so slowly at first to gauge the noises she was getting in response. She released the part of skin that was starting to redden up and began to suck at it.

Chisato felt hands come to rest on her shoulder blades; the whispers telling her to go faster became louder moans and eventually into cries and nails raking down her back. Every sound and action Kaoru made only drove her to thrust as hard and fast as she possibly could. She even heard a fuck or two slip out of a mouth she deemed incapable of knowing how to say it. Chisato opted to move back down to her breasts and take one in her mouth to suck and bite; the other she felt bouncing with every thrust against her arm.

“Chi-pl-please…ah!” Kaoru threw her head back and she sunk her nails into shoulders as hard as she could. The headboard of the bed lightly smacking against the wall was getting louder the harder she went. “Chisato…I’m close…please…oh fuck me…I’m-I-“

Kaoru cried; her deep voice echoing throughout the room as her body shuddered and twitched under Chisato; who hummed as she kept sucking and licking. She kept thrusting to make Kaoru ride it out as she kicked a leg out in response.

She slowed down and came to a halt before leaning up to look down at her work. Bite marks, sweat, dishevelled hair splayed all over the pillows. And the heavy breathing and flattening twitching of her lover with eyes firmly shut. She pulled away slowly; and leant back to free herself from her purchases. She crawled back over Kaoru, her bare skin pressing up against hers tightly and her body now high enough up to pull her face close to kiss her. Kaoru’s lips eagerly kisses back; hands gripping her face to pull her in for desperate and tongue probing kisses. They broke away so pink eyes could stare lovingly at crimson.

“You’re an absolute devil and I’ll gladly you follow you back downstairs.” Kaoru finally breathed out with a chuckle. Her expression however turned serious and she moved her hands to grip Chisato tightly. “However, I don’t think I’m in the mood to wait another night to taste you. You said you wanted _all_ of me did you not?”

Chisato made a chime of a noise as Kaoru moved to kneel over her and pulled their bedsheets right over the top of them.  


End file.
